This invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatic set-up of electronic devices.
Electronic devices, including consumer electronic equipment such as video cassette recorders (“VCRs”), tape players, compact disc (“CD”) players, Digital Versatile Disc (“DVD”) players, cable television (referred to commonly as community access television or “CATV”) set-top terminals, satellite receivers, home theater systems, stereo systems and televisions, require some degree of programming to invoke desired features and functions or set operating parameters. Typically, user-defined settings such as local time and user-preferences (for example language, stored channels or stations, picture and audio settings) must be set-up, configured or initialized by the user (all such terms being referred to collectively in the description that follows as “set-up”). Such user-controlled functions and preferences are typically set-up by entering a command sequence (i.e., a string of commands) by pushing buttons on a remote control. The remote control transmits a radio-frequency (“RF”), or more typically an infrared (“IR”) signal (for example a pulse coded modulated IR carrier) to the electronic device to set the function to the desired setting. With some electronic devices, buttons on the electronic device itself are pushed as a replacement or supplement to the remote control to perform the set-up function.
As electronic devices have evolved to include increasingly sophisticated and complex features, the operator interface required to set-up the device can be very complicated. User's manuals and documentation describing the operation of all such features have become voluminous and increasingly difficult to comprehend in many instances. In addition, the command sequence to set-up and control these features is often lengthy, and the user must locate each button on the remote control (which may include a large number of individual buttons) to effectively set-up the electronic device. If the buttons are not actuated within a predetermined time period, the remote control typically “times out” and the user may be required to reenter the command sequence from the beginning. In addition, with some remote control arrangements, the command sequence must be reentered if the user actuates an incorrect button.
In the case of televisions (and devices such as VCRs, DVDs, home theater components and set-top terminals that are typically connected to televisions), programming is often facilitated using a graphical user interface (“GUI”) provided by an on-screen display (“OSD”) on the television. In other cases, the GUI is provided by a display incorporated within the remote control itself. The GUI provides a menu of choices and/or data fields that are presented to user on the television or remote control display screen. The user presses buttons on the remote control to navigate through the menu to enter the required data and effect the desired settings. Sometimes the GUI guides the user through multiple “screens” that may be arranged in a hierarchical manner in order to set-up the multitude of available user-controlled features and functions that the electronic device provides.
While remote control set-up works well in many cases, the convenience of such arrangements is often reduced by having to locate a specific remote control to match a specific electronic device. Most all electronic devices are designed to work with a particular remote control that uses a matching communication protocol. Difficulties may be created for the user in coordinating the set-ups of multiple devices using different remote controls. For example, in order for a user to use a VCR to record a program broadcast on a satellite network, the satellite receiver, VCR and television must be coordinated properly. If any of these devices are not set-up correctly, the attempted recording may be unsuccessful. In addition, electronic devices—even those sold under the same brand—often use very different set-up and programming schemes. That is, the command sequence (and corresponding set of button pushes on the remote control) to set the clock on a television, for example, may require steps or data entries that differ, in number and sequence, from those used to set-up a VCR.
In addition to the physical differences in buttons and push sequences, remote controls typically use set-up interfaces that vary considerably in “look and feel.” Thus, the steps used to move through a menu, enter data such as dates, times, and channels, enable a feature, or correct a mistaken button push (to cite just a few examples) are not consistent with every remote control. Such variability makes it difficult for the user to set-up all of the user's electronic devices (without consulting an operating manual for each of the devices), and users often find setting up their electronic devices to be a demanding, exacting, and generally frustrating experience.
With many electronic devices, an interruption in power necessitates that features be set-up again once power is restored. For example, the time, channel surfing order, and preferred video and audio settings on a television may be lost during a power outage or when a user disconnects power to move the television from one location to another. When power is restored, the television displays the incorrect time and may default to factory-settings for channels and settings. With electronic devices such as VCRs, the display often shows a flashing “12:00” that remains flashing until the user resets the clock. Users have been known to live with the flashing “12:00” rather than endure the inconvenience associated with resetting the electronic device to the correct time. Power outages are not uncommon and may occur many times over the course of year in a typical household which leads to the time consuming and frustrating task of setting up each of the affected electronic devices.